Echoes of Babylon
by rougefan777
Summary: Jet finds out that him and his team might not be the last Babylon Rouges after all
1. The Adventure Begins

Jet stood at the back of a seemingly endless crowd. The green avian had been standing there for a good ten minutes and had gotten extremely impatient, because more and more people were joining the crowd and he could hear hundreds of people in the front screaming and cheering. Okay I'm just going to stand here and wait. After waiting for a mere ten seconds the crowd exploded in an uproar of cheers and made the young hawk even more anxious to see what was happening. So Jet decided to ask the people around him what was going on,

"Excuse me sir but what exactly is going on?"

"I don't know but my best friend called and said there were some guys riding extreme gear and that they were really good so I came but there are so many people…"

Jet never heard the rest of the man's comment because as soon as he heard the words "extreme and gear" Jet was off, he wasn't going to wait around when there were extreme gear riders attracting a crowd this big. Jet dashed off to a nearby alley way and used gravity control to reach the roofs from there he looked down upon the front of the crowd. Just in front of the large body of people sat his training grounds; there he and his team built a skate park. The area was a sort of monument because when he was younger he used to come here all the time, that was 10 years ago when Jet was 4 his parents would take him to an enormous field there he would run around and play for hours. That was until that fateful night… when he was 6 years old his father put him in the airship when he discovered the engine was malfunctioning, his father walked around to the back and as he was fixing it he accidently tapped a wire… the wire knocked into something and the engine turned on and his father was killed in the event… and Jet was all alone in the dark cold world. Jet felt a tear trickle down his cheek, he remembered the day he had come back with his new team. He was 12 and when he came back the field had become a busy intersection. Jet had used the only open area where the once expansive field had stood to build a skate park for his new extreme gear team…in the exact same place were he had stood with his family 6 years ago… Jet brushed away the tears now resting on his cheeks he blinked his now glistening eyes as he stared out at the skate park when he noticed something unusual. There on top of the half pipe stood three figures one purple and around his height one green and a little shorter than him and a bulkier yellow figure the size of storm. Jet leaped of the side of the building onto the pavement below and rushed towards the fence as he got closer he could see that they were carrying extreme gear. This made Jet furious due to the fact that they had just broken in to his skate park gained tons of publicity and thought they were going to get away with it. Jet quickly hopped on to his extreme gear and rode into the skate park as he got closer he could see the green one was a duck the purple one some kind of weasel and the yellow bulkier one a bear. Jet tackled the duck to the ground causing the crowd to gasp at what had just taken place. He heard one of the ducks comrades shout

"Bean!"

Jet looked down at the duck as he pinned him to the wooden floor of the half pipe

"Bean? Weird name." the green duck looked extremely confused at the comment

"How's it weird?"

Jet rolled his eyes as the annoying duck was still trying his hardest to try and figure out why it was weird. Just then Jet saw the floor darken he looked up and saw the bear standing over top of him.

"Hi Bark!" the duck said with a wave.

But before Bark could respond he was knocked to the ground by Storm. The albatross grinned as he looked at Jet but soon that smile became a frown as the weasel came around on extreme gear holding a gun. Jet rolled out of the way of the weasel and continued to run away but tripped and fell onto the cold floor. The purple weasel smiled as he stood over him with his gun pointed at Jet said

"Say good night birdie."

Jet closed his eyes as he waited for the pain but it didn't come. Jet slowly opened one eye and looked up there standing over him was Wave with her wrench in her hand and her foot on an unconscious weasel. Jet nervously smiled as he managed to say

"Thanks…"

"Um you're welcome" Wave blushed at the awkward moment.

"Hey Jet if you're done playing the damsel in distress why don't we go and take these fools to the airship"

Two hours later

So let me get this straight…you guys used the skate park as a way to gain publicity for your reopening of your shop after it was robbed by a bunch of thieves?"

"Yup we tried to restock but we received a threat that they would go for us if we tried to reopen so were opening in another city under another name…but some how they found us again and we don't really no who it is." The polar bear frowned at what had taken place the last three months.

So if we found these thieves and got them to leave you alone…would you stop breaking into the skate park?" Jet waited for a reply the next two minutes until he heard

If you got rid of them then we'd leave you alone for sure." Jet was surprised that the weasel had spoke instead of the bear he had thought bark was the leader but now he realized there wasn't a leader.

"Well then it looks like were going on a little trip."


	2. This is it

Tick Tick Tick

'Sigh' It had been three hours since they left for Station Square, and nothing exciting had happened. Wave was on her e-mail Storm was playing Skate it with Bean, Nack and Bark were looking through the fridge. Out of boredom Jet flipped open his phone only to be let down as the screen said no messages. Jet closed his phone and slowly stood up, he then proceeded to walk out of his room and into the long hallway before him. As he continued down the hall he counted the rooms…10,11,12 there were 12 all together. As he neared the end of the hallway he noticed something peculiar, there were twelve rooms but the only Babylon Rouges were Wave Storm and himself. So they never had a reason to go into any of the other rooms besides the kitchen living and control rooms. Then it hit him he had been living in the airship for over 10 years now and had never gone in the other rooms, he walked up to the nearest room and slowly turned the handle. He then heard a satisfying click he then gently pushed open the door just enough so that he could peek through the now present crack. He could just barely make out a bed and nightstand. Jet gently pushed the door open and saw that it was a large room with two chairs a closet and fan as well as what he could see through the crack. Jet cautiously stepped into the room as if there were a trap, the green avian looked down at the carpet and took note of it's color, red. The Babylonian color of royalty he also noticed the walls were a beautiful cream color and had very impressive crown molding around the ceiling. But before this could sink in his mind was racing who had lived here? They were obviously important but more importantly why did he seem to remember this room? Jet then made his way to the closet door and turned the knob only to be met with disappointment as it only turned half way. Locked Jet said with a frown he spun around and was leaving as something caught his eye there on the nightstand sat a bronze key he picked up the key and placed inside of the door knob and then turned it and was met with a familiar click he removed the key and turned the knob and began to pull…

"Jet!!!" it was Wave  
"What!?" the avian responded  
"Were here"  
"Sigh coming I guess I'll have to wait until later" he sat the key back on the stand and slowly exited.  
Jet hurriedly ran to the docking bay where everyone else was standing.  
"This is it! Welcome to our home Station Square!"  
Jet looked at Bean who had just spoke and then back to the sight before him a huge city engulfed in a beautiful sunset.  
"Yeah Bean this is it"


	3. Suprise

'Creak'  
Jet cautiously pushed open the door to the abandoned shop before him. He peered inside the pitch black room that seemed to be filled to the brim with darkness.

"umm you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah, this is it" Jet starred at Nack as if he were insane, but by glancing at the rest of the trio he discerned they weren't kidding. He watched as Bean walked inside the shadowy abyss and emerged with an enormous grin on his smug little face.

"Home sweet home!" Jet gazed into the dark as the rest of the trio followed Bean back inside to look for the light switch which he wasn't even sure existed.

"Well Wave what do you think?"

"Considering the size of this dump and that they were stupid enough to mess with us, I'm guessing they thought are airship was a hotel" The other two avians tried there hardest to refrain from laughing but couldn't help but smile.

"Storm, what do you think? Storm?" Wave taking that as her cue crushed Storm's foot with hers and was rewarded with a resounding 'crunch' Jet cringed at the sound and the yelp that Storm produced, Storm turned toward Wave with a sympathetic look only to be met with three words.

"Suck. It. Up."

Just as the sparks started to fly Jet reminded them of the question, "Well?"

"Sorry Boss just texting Aerial" Jet grinned it was kinda weird at first, his right hand man dating his half-sister but he was fine with it.

"And how's she doing?" He watched the enormous grin spread across his face like a virus.

"She's fine. Aero's getting bigger"

Jet smiled at the though of his 2 year old nephew and how Storm has acted as his dad and helped raise him with his girlfriend.

"Cool Isn't his birthday coming up?"

"Yeah, in four days I've been thinking about it all month. I want to do something special for him but can't think of what. I think I'm gonna throw him an awesome beach party."

"Cool we should definitely do th- BANG! "WHAT WAS THAT!?!"


End file.
